The State
The State is a pseudo-communist political entity spanning three worlds, those being Faith, Hope and Sheano. There are no personal possessions and no money, and no substitutes for them. Information from and travel to other worlds are possible only for people who have been prepared for it and if it is crucial for the State. Culture and social structure The social structure is simplified. There are no relations between particular people because everyone is to consider everyone else his/her family. Love and similar close relationships are not prohibited unless they cause conflicts or negatively affect the persons’ work. Children are usually artificially grown and born in raising bases on the planet Faith in the numbers currently required. Those children who are born naturally, both on Faith and Hope, are sent to those raising bases, too. All children are tested for their talents and sent to specific raising bases to be raised and educated for their specific job according to their talents and to what workers are required most at the moment. The education of all children, not just future soldiers, includes military drills, enabling civilians to organize and execute defenses and attacks. The children are raised “brainwashed” for the State’s community, with all the ideals and rules etched deeply into their minds. Specialists created by this education system are very efficient at what they do and commonly very creative and hardworking. At the age of fifteen, education is completed, the child is considered and adult and is put to work on one of the worlds of the State. (Of course, the children are not confined to those bases for the time of education – its more complicated than that. They commonly live in society for prolonged periods) Those very few who prove to be rebellious and uncontrollable during their childhood are given an extended education. If they are still not eligible to live in the society, they are sent away to a different world, commonly among the free worlds. Those other few who prove to be unable to learn well are given mindless jobs, usually on factories. Similarly, criminals are re-educated and given a different position or sent away. Really old people who have become absolutely incapable of working their work are sent to big nursing homes. There they continue to work, often by knitting clothes. Elderly teachers or philosophers write their books, line out their thoughts, etc. The State accepts immigrants from other worlds (though no tourists) under the condition that they undergo a complete re-education. The State is not, as commonly assumed, devoid of entertainment. It keeps its smart and creative professionals happy. The local internet has huge libraries of not only academic, but also fictional works, and many movies and other kinds of entertainment, although only of State make, for the relaxation of the mind. Of course, like everyone else, artists are educated in their particular trade from infancy to the age of 15. There is no currency or substitute for it, just as there is no concept of personal possessions. There is, however, a deeply ingrained responsibility for what they do and what things they come in contact with; and also a pride in what they do. There is no enforcement of work hours; they are completed out of responsibility. Government The government is comprised of several hundred people who handle administrative tasks aided by advanced communication and computer technologies and a dozen politicians who make necessary immediate decisions according to the situation and represent the State in off-world affairs. Each one of them, although especially educated for the position, can only occupy it for 5 years, after which they are either reassigned to “mindless” work on factories and such or re-educated for administrative tasks. The small group of politicians, just like the entirety of the military, are considered a temporary thing. They are only required until the social order is installed on all other worlds. Afterwards, there will be no government. Any person in the State can make suggestions to improve systems or regulations, albeit only in their own field of expertise. Seeking to improve their field of work is part of their work, and they are the ones who plan the entire thing. They can suggest anything, from the shortening of work hours to a complete re-organization of a system. The idea, suggestion or detailed model are sent to the administrative organs, who give it for approval, improvement and criticism to other professionals whose work or life it would affect (their amount proportionate to the significance of the change) and sometimes to one or more of the politicians. If it is approved, it is sent in its improved form with attached criticisms and comments from many specialists back to the original inventor, who is then tasked with implementing it. Either he/she is given additional work hours or gets some of his work hours reassigned to this task until it is done. In this way, the State is ruled by its citizens. Advanced communication and computer technologies make it a very fast and smooth process in which such decisions are met within hours. It can also go backwards, with the politicians requesting a particular thing, such as the training of more soldiers or creation of something new altogether, of professionals in a particular field of work. They give them back all they have to say about it in short form, approving or disapproving, adding their own. The State can be considered a stateless society already from some points of view. Its citizens refer to it as 'Home'. 'The State' is a nickname given to it by other worlds during the war. Military The State has an army of exceptionally well trained proffesional soldiers and a wide array of tanks, aircraft, artillery and more. A lot of ready-made craft, ammunition and weapons are stored in large amounts, ready for a long war. Weapons of the State are considered the most reliable of all. Every soldier is also trained in leadership. The fleet of the State consists of huge W5 and W6, class C battleships with shuttles for the atmosphere. A group of soldiers of any size quickly elects its own leader. Technology allows that process to take less than a minute. Further up the chain of command, leaders are chosen for their track record. There are only as many superior leaders (chief generals) as there are parts that the army is split up into at the moment. If, say, the whole army would be assembled in one place, there would be only one superior leader. If it would be fighting in four different star systems, there would be four or more. The superior leaders have alot to say to the politicians and in case of war or operations, they all decide together. The whole military, just like the politicians, is considered a temporary thing to achieve Singularity 2 (the communism installed on all worlds everywhere), and will be done away with once it is achieved. Technology and science The State is very advanced technologically and is the site of frequent scientific breakthroughs, especially in the areas of medicine, architecture, agriculture, terraforming, and space and planetary transport. Planets These planets are a part of the State. *Sheano *Faith *Hope Affiliated worlds These planets are not officially a part of the State, but are in some way controlled by it, used by it, or dependant on it. *Red Dawn *Shamballa Category:Political